


New

by Darkicedragon



Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine thought he knew what being self-aware meant. He thought that was all there was too it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



> Ahhh, I had no idea what to call this.
> 
> Not sure if it's entirely IC for Sunshine. Gah.
> 
> Spoiler for chapter 38 of the manga.

It was strange; apart from Prince, Sunshine hadn't really interacted with any other players without there always being someone else around. He wasn't completely sure how it had happened, but he and Fairsky had ended up eating at the inn, sitting across from each other at the table. They made light conversation at the start, but when Sunshine asked one question, it caused Fairsky to burst into giggles. She covered her mouth after a few seconds, but her eyes continued to sparkle over her hand.

Sunshine wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her like that before.

"Sorry," she apologised. "I didn't mean that in a bad way." She looked up at him. "I was just surprised because I thought..." A shake of the head. "If you want, do - do you want to meet again tomorrow and I can answer all the questions you want." Fairsky's head instantly ducked down as soon as she said this, staring at her plate.

He didn't know what was wrong, but he answered anyway. "I would love to."

Fairsky stiffened and when she slowly looked at him, Sunshine wondered why her skin was a little redder than it was a few minutes ago. But she was smiling, so it couldn't have been bad, right?

* * *

Fairsky smiled at him softly as they walked through the city. He wasn't sure what to do, but Fairsky seemed content to lead the way though, picking things up from stalls, showing them to him, talking about them as she did, before moving on to the next item.

The first time he hesitantly answered a question about his opinion on something, Fairsky beamed at him. He resolved to try harder to talk with her because he prefered it when she was happy.

* * * 

After the trip around the city, when Sunshine was in his room, he realised that he felt... different. He looked down and at himself in the mirror, but he couldn't see anything different from normal.

He could ask Kenshin tomorrow.

Or maybe he should ask Fairsky...?

* * *

This time, they were sitting next to each other on a bench, watching the other players in the park, talking about anything that came to mind.

Fairsky shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable and their shoulders brushed against each other. When Fairsky didn't move, Sunshine began to wonder if there was something wrong with his data - what else could explain why his arms suddenly wanted to move by themselves?

* * * 

He was still feeling strange, but he knew Fairsky was at the signing at that moment. They should be nearly finished by now, and... and he wanted to see her. Maybe it wasn't a problem with his data, as he was self-aware. Maybe this was just something that came with being self-aware?

So, maybe he would do what he wanted to do the next time it happened. It wasn't as if the feelings wanted to hurt her - the opposite, actually.

Sunshine picked up his carpet and headed out the door.


End file.
